Wolves
The wolves of Mystara are comprised of a variety of wolf-like creatures, from the garou to the romani, from the lycan to the traditional four-legged wolf himself. The wolves unite under a strong alpha leader, in a large den in the central mountain caves of Mystara. The wolf kin are a powerful force, and by the light of the moon they hunt the forests of Mystara with an unbridled bloodlust and a remarkable ability to heal at an increased rate. Though they are fierce hunters they are also loyal, loving, and share a bond that is almost unbreakable. An outcasting of a pack member is rarely heard of. Most of the Wolves of Mystara remain in their human form for the vast majority of the time, especially when in public. Some have managed to control, and even suppress their feral side, others cannot help it, and when the moon rises, they must submit to the beast within them, enduring terrible feats of pain and disfigurement. Many normal people you might cross in the village, trusted friends, or perhaps neighbors, are secretly werewolves. The seemingly unstoppable beasts do have weaknesses. The first, and most obvious, being their pack leader or "alpha". A pack without its leadership is fragmented and lost and will often cannibalize itself if there is no clear leader to step into place. The second would be silver. Generally silver does no harm to the skin of the beast but when mixed with their blood causes a violent, often deadly reaction. Silver weapons, silver tipped spears and bows, and silver blow darts are just a few very rare items that can take down a Lycan. It is suggested that some are allergic to Wolfsbane and that the presence of the herb is highly noxious and will offend the keen senses, but not all are affected and it cannot be relied upon. And often overlooked, but a weakness never the less, is the wolves' weakness in deep water. They are not skilled swimmers and their ungainly, large bodies are relegated to a pitiful dog-paddle when in deep waters, and a particularly wounded or exhausted one may eventually drown. If you would like to join the pack, you must first read through the race rules notecard. ALL SHAPESHIFTERS, inlcuding Lycan, Garou and Romani, must go through the application process as every lycan on sim has done. To get a character application, please click the "Getting Started Guide" in the welcome area of the sim. Once your wolf-shifter character has been approved, seek out Collin Andel to take your oath, join the pack, and begin the journey of a lifetime... Below are the ranks of the Mystara Wolves pack. Alpha The Alpha is respected and a full and complete authoritive figure at all times. Their will be no ill-intent or disrespect shown to the Alpha without harsh disciplinary actions taken immediatly afterwards. Tho even that the Alpha is very understanding and respectful even towards the wolves that he leads as he treats them all equally regardless of their hold in the pack. Beta Almost the same rules apply for the Beta as the Alpha. The Beta is second in command and first in command when the Alpha is no present. The Beta must have just as much wisdom and leadership skills as the Alpha does in order to keep them same hold over the pack that the Alpha does, when the Alpha is not present. Council/Elders The council will consist of six individual wolves and they will be the deciders of the pack during pack meetings. These six wolves are chose after putting them through rigerous tasks that reflect, body, mind, determination, wisdom and courge. After they have gone through the tasks the Alpha and Beta (If there is one at the time) will go over the tasks and how well they were completed to decided if they are worthy of being a council or elder. As for the Elder portion of this rank, four of the six council members will be assigned to watch over one of the four starting ranks, I.E. Ithaeru, Delta, Tau and Epsilon. Starting Ranks Ithaeur They are the healers of the pack, they specialize in herbal or even magical healing if the wolf has those kind of abilitys. Tau They are the warriors of the pack and signaler's of the full moon. They have trained and strived to be the teeth and claws of the pack and will fight tell they have killed their assailent or were killed themself. Delta They are the scouts and spies of the pack, working in disguse or at night to get the information that their Alpha demands. Epsilon They are the den mothers or fathers so to speak, this rank is for wolves that dont want to be a warrior, healer or scout/spy. Epsilon's take care of the new wolves and help the Delta's, Tau's and Ithaeur's with whatever they need as well as helping the new wolf initiates on finding the road they wish to travel and help them along their journey to what ever rank they chose to work for. Initiate They are the new recruits to the wolves pack, there is also a probation period for new wolves, they are to remain at the initiate rank for two weeks to not only ensure that they wish to be apart of the pack but so that the members of the pack can get used to them as well. Category:Races of Mystara